This invention provides a convenient and safe place to rest a trigger-controlled glue gun between uses. The holder is sufficiently heavy to prevent it from moving as a glue gun is laid to rest or withdrawn from the holder.
The base forms a platform on which any glue may drip while the gun is resting in the holder. Any puddle of glue may easily be scraped off the base platform when dry.
The glue gun is widely used by the modern-day floral designer and the lack of a satisfactory place to rest the gun between uses prompted this invention.